


Midnight

by FourLeafPyro



Series: Bekkinet [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Drunk Sex, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Spanking, kobold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourLeafPyro/pseuds/FourLeafPyro
Summary: A huntsman attempts to take care of his drunken kobold companion.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an anthology series, where you won't need to read the other entries to understand the individual stories. The universe is consistent between entries, but the only additional information will be in the form of background continuity and easter eggs for hawk-eyed readers. Enjoy!

“You’ve had enough, Kiv.”

The timber in the fireplace crackled behind her, flames casting tiny shadows along her rust-colored scales. Kiv lifted her tankard to her lips, guzzling down the amber brew and struggling not to recoil at the taste. It came back down against the bar top with an audible thunk, still half full with barleywine, resting amidst the other empty mugs she’d amassed throughout the night. Soft notes of plucked lute strings swept their way around the tavern, swelling above the muted conversations of the few patrons behind them. Kiv reached for her drink again, but stopped when she noticed Walter shooting her another look.

“What?” she asked.

“I said you’ve had enough,” he said. “We were in the middle of a conversation and you’ve got a look on your face like you’re lost.”

Kiv scooted her stool closer to the bar, legs not long enough to reach the floor. “What were we talking about?”

“ _You_ were asking about where Bezi is,” Lavrana said, wiping the spots from one of the tankards.

“Right! Right, Bezi.” Kiv sipped her drink, the crashing thunder outside interrupting her thoughts. “Where’s she gone off to? I almost miss her.”

“She’s heading west, to Tremynydd. A boy came in this morning and hired her as an escort to take him through the forest.”

Kiv laughed. “I’m not surprised.”

“By what?” he asked.

The dim light from the torches on the walls reminded Kiv of home, an idea that seemed a bit more interesting than whatever it was she was just talking about. Of course, home didn’t have nearly this many humans wandering around, always feeling the need to call for more ale a bit louder than they needed to. At least it was warm in here. The night outside was far too cold for her tastes, and judging from the fact that they’d been here for hours now, too cold for Walter as well. Kiv tugged at a loose fiber in her dress, which was little more than an old potato sack with holes cut into it. It was uncomfortable, and she reasoned that there probably wouldn’t be any harm in just taking it off.

He sighed. “Kiv.”

“What?”

“What doesn’t surprise you about Bezi?”

“Oh,” she said. “You know, just that she’s an escort now. The way she always walks around in that weird outfit with her udders out? You know what I mean, right? Nobody wants to see that. And they’re _so_ overrated, too, since—”

Walter reached across the bar, snatching away her tankard and pushing it down the pass. “Right, she’s done. Not another drop for us, please.”

The empty mugs clinked as Kiv slammed her palms on the bar top, pointing a finger at Lavrana. “Come on! She thought it was funny!”

“I’ve just—” Lavrana snorted, covering her mouth with her free hand. “I’ve never heard someone call them ‘udders’ before.”

“Don’t encourage her, please,” he said. “Besides, we ought to be going. We’ve a hunt in the morning.”

Lavrana’s smile fell. “That may not be in your best interests. I wouldn’t want to send anyone out in that storm. Do you live far?”

“Far enough that the rain could be a problem,” he said. “Why?”

“Well, with Bezi out of town, I don’t see why I couldn’t rent out her room to the two of you. I don’t expect her to be back for a couple of days, so there shouldn’t be a problem with you taking up residence for the night.”

“I appreciate that, Lavrana, but I’ll have to decline.” He looked over at the mountain of empty tankards, Kiv tossing one of them between her hands. “We haven’t got much money left.”

“No charge,” Lavrana said. “Consider it my thanks for running those boys out last week.”

He laughed. “They ever come back with your money?”

“They were back the next morning.” Lavrana giggled, steadying herself on the bar top. “One of them came in with a sack of thirty silver pieces and a face whiter than some of the hairs on your chin. He kept looking over his shoulder as if you were behind him.”

“Please, I haven't gone grey yet,” Walter said, failing to hide a grin. “I haven't been around that long.”

“You’ll get there faster than you think. Take my word for it.” Lavrana shook her head. “Regardless, my offer still stands. You won’t be imposing.”

“I suppose I can’t refuse, then. Besides, I don’t think Kiv is in much of a state to travel.”

“I’m fine! Gods.” Kiv huffed, placing the empty mug back down. “You worry too much.”

“I suppose you don’t want me to carry you upstairs, then?” he asked.

Kiv looked up at him, her brain freezing as she wrestled between protesting for the sake of an argument or saving her addled limbs the trouble of trying to climb stairs. “Fine,” she said, settling on the easier option.

“Second floor, first door on your left,” Lavrana said. “Oh, and Bezi only has one bed, so you’ll have to share. Hopefully that won’t be a problem.”

Kiv glared at her. “What’s that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say something?”

“Come on,” he said, scooping her up into his arms and silencing her protests. “Thank you, Lavrana. We’ll set off come morning.”

With that, he climbed the old, oaken stairs with Kiv clinging to his chest, the sounds of conversations and music fading behind them. The steps creaked under their combined weight, curving up towards the higher landing. Kiv watched as the two of them wandered down the short hallway at the top, much less furnished and cared for than the bar below, and lit only by a single, dying torch. He shoved open the door to Bezi’s room, slipping inside and closing it behind him with the heel of his boot.

The room itself was unremarkable. There wasn’t much beyond a bed and a desk that looked as though it had never been touched, and even if Kiv was in a generous mood, she didn’t think that she could count a window in a list of amenities. At least it was free. She scrambled out of his arms, leaping down to the floor and poking around in the corners where the beige walls met. Walter took a seat on the edge of the bed, stripping himself of his gear and down to his underclothes before laying back to settle into the mattress. It was soft, more so than the straw mats that he’d become accustomed to. The only thing stopping him from relaxing was the fact that Kiv was still skulking around the edges of the room.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Kiv thought for a moment. “Snooping.”

“Don’t do that. We’re guests. Come to bed. You need to get some rest for tomorrow.”

“Come to bed, huh?” Kiv slinked up to the foot of the bed, staring down at him. “Is that supposed to be an invitation for something?”

He sighed. “You’re drunk, Kiv. Not tonight. You need sleep.”

“Why not? _Lavrana_ wanted to pay you back for a favor, so I don’t see why I can’t. I never thanked you for saving me, did I?”

“You did.”

She grinned. “Then let me thank you again.”

“This isn’t even our own bed, Kiv.”

“Who said we had to use the bed?”

Somehow he couldn't come up with a response to that, the blood in his body rushing to both his cheeks and his extremities. Damn it all. Even when she'd been drinking enough to put a man twice her size under the table, she was still quick enough to come up with lines like that.

Kiv darted around to the side of the bed, resting her chin next to his pelvis. “Ha! I knew it! I knew that would work! You’re hard!”

He huffed. “What of it?”

“That means you want to do it! You don’t have an excuse anymore!”

“Lower your voice. Everyone downstairs is going to hear you.” He sat upright, stretching out his tired muscles. “Fine. Just for tonight. I don’t imagine we’ll be getting any rest otherwise. We’re going to go to bed as soon as we’re done. Understood?”

“And what if I don’t listen?” She asked.

“I think you will.”

He climbed to his feet, sweeping Kiv’s feet out from under her and scooping her into his arms as he carried her over to the desk. The chair scraped against the wooden floors with a sharp sound, shoved out of the way to make room for the two of them. He plopped her face down on the redwood top of the desk, matching the corner of it with her lower abdomen where her hips began to bend. Kiv’s legs dangled uselessly over the edge, a good foot and a half of space between her toes and the ground. Her claws dug into the desk, gripping the far lip of it to keep herself in place.

“Ooh,” she said. “I think I might be in for a punishment.”

He grabbed the hem of her sack dress, tugging it high above her backside until it crested over the base of her thick tail. A genetic predisposition to nudity combined with the fact that she drank away her money meant that Kiv wasn’t wearing anything under her clothes, her rear completely bare of anything besides her scales. The plush cheeks of her rear were big, and not just in proportion to the rest of her body; it was almost impressive how she managed to squeeze into her outfit every night without splitting its sides. He lifted her tail high, a thin, sticky trail following behind it, exposing her dripping sex to the open air. She shivered, the juices that coated her lips catching the faint glow of torchlight.

“It won't be a punishment if you enjoy it.”

Kiv wiggled her hips. “Are you sure? I’ve been _bad_. I was touching myself all night.”

A burst of pain exploded across Kiv’s ass as she felt his hand swat her from behind, the cracking noise of flesh on flesh ringing in her ears. An instinctive yelp forced its way out of her throat, backed only by the last of the air in her lungs coming out as a long moan. Fire pooled in the depths of her belly, feeling different from the type that she would normally breathe. It had been a long time since she’d been spanked. She hadn’t realized how badly she’d missed it.

“Without my permission?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Another smack came down on her rear, hard enough that Kiv imagined she was going red under her scales. The desk beneath her shifted with either the force of the slap or how hard she’d bucked her hips into it. Kiv wasn’t sure. It was hard enough to think through the haze of the alcohol that had settled over her brain, and adding blind lust into the mix didn’t seem to be doing many favors for her train of thought.

“Consider me interested, then. What could possibly have possessed you to do something like that? What was going through your head?”

Kiv struggled to speak, not daring to tell him the real reason why she’d been doing something so reckless. She needed to come up with a lie. A half-truth, at the very least. No matter how hard she tried, though, her mind just couldn’t seem to put the words together. She couldn’t think.

Fingers danced along her labia, rubbing along her soaked slit in wide, flat strokes. “Well?”

“I was thinking about you!” Kiv sank her claws into the varnish as if the desk was about to fall out from under her. “About us! I wanted you to take me, and — and cum inside of me, and make me have eggs! And I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and I couldn’t think of anything else to do. I’m sorry.”

Kiv shut her eyes tight, waiting for another slap to land against her rear. It never came. In fact, the air in the room became oddly still. There wasn’t a breath, nor a single movement from either of them. Kiv opted just to stay still, waiting for the worst. Strong hands wrapped themselves around her waist, and she found herself staring skyward, flipped onto her back without a word of warning. He looked down at her, words struggling to get past his lips.

“You mean that? Truly?”

She wanted to giggle, to try and pretend as though she wasn’t embarrassed by her own confession. “Of course I do. I owe you.”

He shook his head. “You don’t owe me anything. I don’t keep debts.”

“Then let me be selfish,” she said. “Do it for me.”

That was more than enough to convince him. Not opting to waste another second, he peeled the underclothes from his body, letting his cock spring forth into the open air. Kiv only had a moment to marvel at it before the head of it came to her sopping slit, easing its way inside of her by only fractions of an centimeter at a time. He was always so careful. Too careful, in fact, and enough so that Kiv thrust her hips forward, every inch of his shaft vanishing inside of her. A ragged gasp rushed down her throat, her back arching off of the desk.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m okay,” she said, surprised at how deep she’d managed to take it. “Gods, that thing is hot.”

Emboldened by her attitude, he began to move his hips, pulling back just enough to keep the head inside of her before pushing their bodies together again. Her walls squeezed around him, entire form shivering as another moan poured from Kiv’s lips. Their pace was nothing short of torturous. Not because it was fast, but rather because of how slow it was; Kiv needed to be properly _bred_ , hard enough for her legs not to function by sunrise. She needed more.

“Harder.” Her words dripped with the sound of desperation, in spite of how hard she forced herself to sound confident. “Fuck me. Please, I can take it. I need this.”

The grip around her waist tightened, and Kiv threw her head back as their hips came together again, faster and harder with every single thrust. Animalistic passions took over any sense of their better judgement, the wanton increase in tempo becoming more than unsustainable with the passing moments, spikes of pleasure splintering through Kiv’s brain. The air was flooded with the sounds of carnal grunts and slapping hips, scents of sweat and sex following in suit. Her legs tensed, clawed toes curling as her knees went above her head, forcing every stroke to pound deeper and closer into her womb. Kiv couldn’t help but buck her own hips in time, struggling to keep up with their new rhythm.

Edges of black crept into Kiv’s vision, the swelling sensation in her stomach telling her just how quickly she was cresting towards her orgasm. Throaty cries gushed from her mouth faster than her mind could keep up, babbles of love confessions and curses getting lost amidst the mire of her pleasured groans and gasps. It felt like she was melting, all the strength sapped from her limbs and forcing them to become limp, the cock inside of her pulsing and throbbing as though it was about to explode. Something felt as though it had snapped inside of her, the last of her ability to hold back her pleasure melting away against the heat pressing against her womb. There was nothing left to do but give in, and Kiv gave one final command before the last of her faculties fizzled out.

“Cum in me!”

He pulled her closer, burying every inch of his cock inside of her, a hot torrent of cum spilling out and into her womb. Kiv hadn’t imagined she could hold onto the desk any harder than she was, but the rapid, pulsing pleasure that crackled down her muscles made it so. All of the energy seemed to flee her body at once, carried away by the flood of juices that poured from her lips and pooled on the wooden top of the desk, threatening to drip down to the floor below. The two of them struggled to catch their breath, basking in the afterglow, and thoroughly spent of everything that they had to give. Kiv almost couldn't believe how hot his cum was inside of her, her mind struggling to comprehend the feeling of heat starting inside of her and moving outward, rather than the other way around. She was sore, a dull pain inside of her, but it was worth it. More than worth it.  


“Well?” he asked. “Was that what you’d imagined?”

“Better. Much better.” Kiv giggled, although it was difficult to find the strength to do it. “Can — can we go to bed now? My blood’s starting to go cold. It’d be nice to take some of your heat. A bit more than I already have, I mean.”

He didn’t reply, picking her up and carrying her over to the bed, draping the thin sheet over her body and crawling in beside her. Kiv, now too spent for words, sidled up next to him, her cool scales sapping away the warmth from his body. She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her snout into his chest, and let out a muted sigh. Kiv wasn’t sure whether or not humans and kobolds could actually have offspring together — she’d never seen anything like that in person before — but she was glad that she’d tried at all, and that he’d been more than happy to help. For the first time in what felt like months, Kiv could finally fall asleep without reservations.

And that’s exactly what she did.

 

* * *

 

Morning came faster than either of them had expected, rays of sunshine streaming in through the tiny window and casting themselves across their eyes. Walter climbed out of the bed, dressing himself in his equipment as fast as he could. Kiv woke up to the sounds of shuffling cloth and the clinking of metal, not at all affected by a hangover. She was thankful for that, how she never had to watch what she drank for fear of a headache the next day. It seemed to pass through her system without much fanfare, though Walter himself seemed a little bit out of it. It was hard to remember how much he’d drank the night before. Probably not that much.

The two of them set off downstairs, saying their farewells to Lavrana with a wave, and headed out into the dawn. Dew still clung to the blades of grass in the surrounding fields, the air still wet and fresh with the sunrise. It was perfect hunting weather, and they walked down along the dirt roads towards his cabin at the edge of town. It wouldn’t be much of a beast hunt without supplies and munitions, after all.

“Remind me to bring my blade with me,” he said. “I nearly forgot it last time.”

“Alright.” Kiv continued walking, feeling as though she’d forgotten something as well. “I’m glad we didn’t bother with the bed last night. It would have been a mess.”

Walter stopped.

“What?” she asked.

“Last night. There wasn’t anything on the desk, was there?”

Kiv blinked. “Of course there was. That was the best I’ve ever had it.”

“Damn it.” He looked back, trying to judge how far away they were from the tavern. “Damn it. I didn’t think — I didn’t even think about that. I didn’t clean anything.”

“Oh. Oh, that’s bad.”

“It'll be fine, I'm sure of it. But let’s just pray that we get something good today,” he said. “We’re going to owe her a lot more than thirty silver.”

 


End file.
